Conditioned air enters a passenger compartment of a vehicle through air outlet ducts in the front dashboard. The air outlet ducts have movable louvers to direct air to the left or right and also up or down to direct air where needed. Quite often, the louvers are used to direct cold air away from vehicle occupants so that the cold air does not impinge on the vehicle occupants. When conditioned air impinges on vehicle occupants, the occupants often feel quite cool and therefore uncomfortable. Occupants often experience chill bumps on the arms or other exposed portions of the body. While adjusting the louvers offers a bit of relief, cold air still impinges on the occupants causing many vehicle operators to turn the air conditioning off and then on again when they become uncomfortable. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have an air flow diverter that would prevent impingement of the cold air on the vehicle occupants.